


Wanted

by rogue_1102



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, F/M, Gun Violence, Heist, Mutilation, Robbery, Sibling Bonding, Slow Build, Smut, fan art inspired, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: Kakarot dragged him to this dusty town, and now Raditz has to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Son Goku, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Kakarot & Raditz (Dragonball), Raditz & Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 46





	1. Dreams and Realities

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gorgeous piece of fanart by popohagachihomo (follow on Twitter if you want)

He knew when they rode into town that stopping was a bad idea. Felt it in his gut. 

But, oh no! His little brother had some piece of ass waiting for him and, while he didn’t begrudge helping his sibling channel some of his energy, it did make them more noticeable than he liked. It also didn’t help that the idiot said “Hello” to every Tom, Dick and Harry he saw on the street, like he was trying to win a popularity contest.

Raditz lowered the brim of his hat further down his face and nudged his gelding into a quicker pace, hoping his brother would take the hint. The leather of the saddle creaked as he swayed in time with his mounts movements.

“Hey! Wait up Raditz!” 

He heard his brother call from behind him, but he didn’t stop. He was too busy scanning the crowd for any suspicious movements - anything that would hint that they’d been recognized. So far, nothing; however, that did not stop the cold feeling of unease that swirled in his stomach. 

As his brother finally caught up to him, Raditz turned his mount towards the nearest hitching post and swung off his horse. He lovingly patted the big gelding on the neck and leaned nonchalantly on the hitching post as his brother fumbled with his stirrups and saddle bags. Apparently he had a gift for this “love of his life” girl, and wanted to present it to her as quickly as possible.

He rolled his eyes and wiped the sweat that dripped from his brow. The heat in the fucking town was unbearable. He took a moment to roll up the sleeves on his dark blue shirt to his elbows, and released the top button of the shirt from its catch. The immediate flow of air felt like sweet relief as the sun continued to beat down on him.

“While this girl’s young, Kakarot.” He grumbled, and took his hat off to fan himself with it. With every passing second, and with each person who glanced at him cock-eyed, Raditz had to quell the urge to tap the gun holstered at his side. Finally, his brother emerged from around their horses with big grin in place.

“Sorry. I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect.I think this is what Mom meant when she talked about true love.” 

Kakarot was dressed similarly to himself, but his white shirt and paisley vest were pristine while Raditz’s clothes had clearly seen a few days on the road. His eyes narrowed in on his brother’s side and frowned at the lack of weapon strapped to his hip.

His brother looked down and chuckled, placing a hand behind his head and rubbing his thick hair. 

"Chi-Chi doesn't like guns," As if that excuse was good enough. He then leaned of Raditz's horse, who pinned its ears back, and whispered discreetly "and, call me Goku here. I didn't use my real name because of...well, you know."

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day." 

"I know!" 

That ever present positivity was certainly contagious, and he found himself smiling in return at "Goku's" exuberance. His smile turned into a full blown laugh when Kakarot received a face full of tail from an annoyed horse that didn't enjoy being used as a prop. The two of them stood for a moment, enjoying the small moment of levity. Without fail, Kakarot always had a way of bringing some joy into his life. His good humor never seemed to ebb. 

Ever since their parents died, he had looked out for his brother and made sure they both survived. Whether it was going without food so Kakarot could eat, taking clothes off of unattended clotheslines or joining a well known gang so they could have shelter, Raditz was willing to do it. 

Kakarot never seemed to fully accept the outlaw life they'd found themselves into, even speaking against their former boss when things were going to get too dicey. But, the look in the kid’s eye with each successful lawman evasion, stagecoach stickup and inevitable bar room brawl was hard to ignore. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Kakarot loved the thrill. 

Suddenly, his brother's grin disappeared as his eyes became focused to a nearby shop and Raditz turned to notice a wanted poster that was hanging haphazardly on its wall. 

**WANTED: Dead or Alive**

**The Saiyan Brothers,**

**Armed and Dangerous**

**Bounty: 1000** **_Zeni_ **

Raditz tensed but, sensing his brother’s unease, he placed an unconcerned smile on his face as he walked over to the flimsy piece of paper. The likeness was fairly accurate, and he looked sidewise in both directions before casually tearing the poster from its perch. He folded it a few times and placed it in his green vest pocket. Kakarot sighed in relief, and the affable grin returned to his face. Together, they walked side by side towards the local tavern - the workplace of said “true love”.

“You should just fuck her and be done with it.” 

“Not this one...this girl is special.”

“Every girl, in every town, is special. You should’ve learned that by now.”

Kakarot “hmmmm’d” in disagreement, but didn’t say anything further. He was too busy mumbling to himself and continuing to greet everyone he saw. Raditz, for his part, continued to keep a wary eye out for anything anomalous. A few times, a sudden rush of motion caught his eye, and he grabbed Kakarot by the shoulder to stop him; however, nothing happened.

They strode into the tavern - Kakarot loudly pushing the swinging doors open, and Raditz walking quietly behind. The room was dusty, smokey and full of what looked to be locals since they all turned and eyed them with immediate suspicion. No one moved to bother them, and Raditz released the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“There she is!” 

Radtiz followed his brother’s eye line to a dark beauty that was serving drinks. Her hair fell neatly around her shoulders and, compared to some of the other girls, she was dressed pretty modestly. Raditz could see the reason why Kakarot was smitten and, based on the girl’s reaction when he called her name, the feeling was mutual.

He crossed his arms across his chest, and huffed when his brother seemed to hesitate. 

“Well? We rode all the way here, _Goku_. Give her your fucking trinket and fuck her quick.”

As expected, Kakarot shot him a dirty look at his crude language; however, he straightened his vest and walked forward. The girl, Chi-Chi he assumed, practically beamed at his brother and sat on his lap. Seeing that his brother was in good hands, at least for the moment, Raditz strolled over to the bar and quickly ordered a shot of tequila. The clear liquid burned pleasantly down his throat as he downed the drink. Luckily, no one wanted to engage with him so he was able to continue to order drinks in peace.

A piercing squeal broke above the normal volume of the room, and Raditz swiveled on his seat to see the girl jump into his brother’s arms. Kakarot glanced his way, and then upstairs. Raditz nodded once in acknowledgement and made a hurrying motion with his hands before turning to the barkeep to ask for another shot - of bourbon this time.

A whole bottle of bourbon, some lost hands of poker and a few bowls of the house stew later the days light began to wane on the skyline. Kakarot still had not made his way down the stairs but, at this moment, the urge to take a piss was stronger than any immediate concern for his brothers safety. Raditz grabbed his hat and walked towards the rear, intent on relieving himself in the back alley.

As he exited, he glanced around and saw that the corridor was deserted with the exception of a lone raccoon who was intent on burrowing through the garbage. Ignoring the pest, he unbuttoned his fly and pulled out his cock. A long, relieved groan bounced and echoed around him as he braced himself on a nearby wall with his forearm and let the fluids drain from his body.

As he finished, a rat raced over his boot and he kicked it away in disdain. That’s when he heard movement behind him that was too big to be a rodent. Cautiously, he tucked himself back into dusty jeans. Without making any sudden movements, his hand dropped to his side to his gun belt and he slowly turned. His eyes widened in shock as he gazed upon the figure that was standing behind him, guns drawn.

“Looks like rats know their own kind, isn’t that right Raditz?”


	2. Noblemen and Commoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap - The Saiyan Brother rode into West City on a lover’s errand for Kakarot; however, Raditz was on edge the whole time. While Kakarot, going by Goku, wooed his lady, Raditz acquainted himself with the bar. After he went out back to relieve himself, he was surprised by a mysterious figure.
> 
> Now - Who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the great amount of feedback I received, I decided to make this a multi-chap. Yay!
> 
> Special thanks to Lady_Red for being my beta.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! I always reply.

_~6 mos. ago. ~_

The stage was late. Probably delayed by the fucking rain that continue to come down in buckets. He raised the collar on his duster, shielding himself from some of the stinging droplets that the wind whipped across his face, and leaned on the horn of his saddle. 

He glanced over at his brother, who sported a black eye and looked as miserable as he did in the torrential downpour. The only difference between them was the hard focus in Kakarot’s eyes and the way his brow was furrowed in concentration. His brother could be dense as a brick but, when it came to business, he was someone he could always trust at his back.

This other fella, was something else entirely. The hombre had come from further west, all full of airs and misplaced confidence, because he wanted to make a name for himself like the legends in the dime store novels. 

If they hadn’t been low on funds, they never would’ve hooked up with this crew. But, Old Man Roshi had never steered them wrong before. The take would be good since they wouldn’t have to split it between too many hands and the aged con-man had waived his usual finder’s fee...for old times sake. More accurately, Roshi liked Raditz's brother and couldn’t say “No” to the kid. Didn’t really matter to Raditz as long as they had coin and paper in hand after the job was done.

That being said, Raditz never took a job without doing some additional digging on his own. Word in the back alleys was that this fellow had a nasty temper and already had a couple of bodies to his name. The rest of his gang wasn’t much better, but they had the sense to keep a low profile. 

To say Raditz didn’t like the man, would be an understatement and it all stemmed from the shiner that graced his brother’s face. Killing, well, he couldn’t necessarily fault the man for that. It was a necessary evil when called for but slugging a man just because you could, with no real cause or provocation, was a good way to get yourself killed.

————————————

~ 4 hrs prior ~

 **_“_ **So, you must be the Saiyan Brothers. Roshi said you’d be coming.” A tall man, with a shaved head, greeted them and led them over to the man leading this little operation. Dark clouds hung overhead, the bottoms threatening to burst at any moment. Raditz turned a wary eye upwards and around, taking note of their surroundings. 

As he and his brother walked forward, the tall man, known as Tien, gave the usual pleasantries and introduced them to the final member of the crew.

His brother, as usual, greeted the new acquaintance with unbridled enthusiasm - a short man, with a bald head. Raditz mainly grunted and took stock of their fancy clothes and weaponry. Everyone was tense, and it made him uneasy. 

The man in charge was leaning on a nearby tree, encased in shadow. His dark hair waved slightly in the wind and his clothes looked fresh and new. Despite looking like a East City dandy, he had a dangerous air about him and methodically sharpened a wicked looking blade before reviewing its edge with a critical eye. 

At their approach, the dark man stopped his task and looked them over with the same disdain one would give a mangy cat. Tien gave brief introductions, and it took everything in Raditz not to scoff at the presumptuous honorific the desperado had given himself. Kakarot, however, smiled at the fellow outlaw and eagerly extended his hand before he could stop him.

“Howdy pal! It’s nice to work with ya!”

At Kakarot’s words, a flash of anger quickly crossed the man’s face and he walked towards them slowly. Raditz felt Tien tense up beside him, and the subtle shift in their escort's demeanor caused him to casually bring his hand to rest on his six-shooter. The air suddenly became thick, and not just from the muggy heat. Kakarot looked over at him in confusion, and that’s when the attack came. 

A vicious right hook brought his brother to the ground, and the dandy had him pinned with the knife against his exposed throat. The look in the man's eyes was wild and unhinged; however, where most would have begged for their lives, Kakarot stared him down.

“It’s **Lord** Yamcha, and a two-bit cattle rustler like you better not forget it!”

As fast as his brother landed in the dirt, Raditz had his gun drawn and leveled at the “Lord's” head. He pulled back the hammer, and the sound grabbed the man’s attention.

“Get off my brother….or, I swear on that bullshit title of yours that I’m gonna send you to a dark, dark place…” 

He grinned, but the vindictive smile did not meet his eyes, “...and I’m gonna have fun doing it.” 

Raditz caught his brother's eyes, silently telling him not to move. The self-proclaimed Lord laughed, a slightly high pitched sound that caused Raditz to tighten his squeeze on the trigger, and raised his hands in mock defeat.

The bandit rose and Raditz followed his movements with the sight of his gun. The lordling cast a glance at his right hand man, who shook his head, and shrugged as he sheathed his weapon before extending a hand down to Kakarot. Wisely, Kakarot batted the hand away and rolled towards Raditz. 

"I think I like you Saiyans, despite your lack of manners..." 

A twinkle of mirth flashed in the asshole's eye. He clapped Tien on the shoulder and turned, whistling a rowdy bar tune as he strolled away. 

Raditz kept the lordly bandit in his gun sights, and tracked his exit with a fixed gaze. Without casting his eyes downward, he extended a hand to his brother and hauled him to his feet. Kakarot brushed the dirt off his clothes, and stepped into the line of fire.

"Hey, hey hey. I'm fine, Raditz. He's obviously just a bit...particular. He sure got the drop on me, huh?" A self-deprecating chuckle left his brother’s lips; however, Kakarot’s attempt at humor failed to quell the quiet anger pulsing through his body. 

"Give me one reason not to…”

“I’ll give 50,000 reasons. All in cold, hard cash. Put the gun away, and we can talk business.”

The voice of the second in command caused the brothers to look in the tall man’s direction. Radtiz took a deep breath, slowly uncocked his pistol and listened to Tien lay out the plan.

——————————

Raditz took a sideways glance at the bandit lord, still dressed in all his frippery and sighed. One more job, he reminded himself. One more lousy job and they’d have enough zeni to head North. No lawmen. No bounties. They could buy a farm or fucking piss it all away on booze for all he cared, but they’d be their own men for once. 

His big gelding shifted beneath him, interrupting his thoughts, and snapped at the mare next him. Raditz tsked in annoyance, and pulled the ornery creatures head away.

“That’s enough, you mean ole cuss. The action will start soon enough.” He scratched his mounts mane, and gave the horse a quick pat on the neck. 

A few moments went by with nothing but the sound of the rain to be heard; however, one by one, each of their horses raised their heads and turned towards the direction of the road. Raditz's horse began to prance in place, eager to move as if it sensed that its waiting was over.

Every man straightened up in the saddle, and Raditz turned towards his brother. A shared look of apprehension passed between them, but Raditz winked reassuringly at Kakarot and was rewarded with a confident smirk. Focused on the task at hand, they pulled their bandanas up and over their noses and urged thier horses forward.

It was go time.

The Lord Yamcha and Tien took the front, stopping the stagecoach in the middle of the road, while he and Kakarot flanked the sides. The dwarfish man pulled the reinsman from his seat and quickly searched the interior of the stage for any hidden guards before heading to the back to crack the safe.

Kakarot jumped off his mount and stood watch over the reinsman, his guns drawn with a relaxed ease, while Raditz easily pulled the rifle away from the shotgun messenger and dismounted. He then proceeded to search for hidden firearms to remove the temptation for any damned heroics. Once finished, he hogtied the rifleman and moved to stand watch.

From the other side of the stage, Raditz heard his brother ask the reinsman’s name and if the man had any family. When the man answered, Kakarot assured him that as long as he did what they said he would see them again. Raditz rolled his eyes, but smiled underneath his bandana. Trust his little brother to try to calm a person who was not doubt about to piss his pants in fear.

“What’s the hold up?”

Everyone paused and turned towards the hard edged voice of the so-called Lord Yamcha. The man pulled off his bowler hat and pushed his rain-soaked hair out of his face as he walked towards the back of the coach. 

“This one’s a little harder to get into, L-L-Lord Yamcha.” 

_Fuck_. They were wasting time, and the more time they spent here the more likely it was that they would get caught. 

“I can do it.” Raditz traded places with Tien, who took over watch duty, and pushed the little man out of the way. The Lord leaned down, close to Raditz’s ear and whispered.

“Let’s see if the old man was telling the truth about you Saiyans…” 

“Fuck you. Let me work.”

It wasn’t the easiest safe he’d broken into, but it definitely wasn’t the hardest. 

_Right_

_Right_

_Left_

_*Click*_

The safe door creaked open, and there was a small fortune in gold bars. Raditz smiled and walked to go get a saddle bag from his horse. His feet slipped slightly in the mud as he whistled for his horse. The grouchy animal walked over, an irritated look on its face, and bumped his shoulder with its nose. 

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll be outta here in a minute.” He grabbed the bag, and tossed it over his shoulder. Before departing, he briefly scratched the horse’s forehead and chuckled when the animal leaned into the touch. 

As he walked back to the stage, he heard Lord Yamcha arguing with the dwarf. The rising fear was evident in the little man’s voice as their voices got louder. He turned the corner and looked up in time to see the bandit pull out his knife and swipe it across the man’s neck. A look of disbelief crossed the dwarf’s face as he reached up to grab his throat, the blood oozing between his fingers, and collapsed into the muck. 

_What the fuck? This motherfucker is crazy._

No sooner had the thought went through his mind, than he heard his brother storm up and grab the self-titled asshole by the lapels of his vest. 

“Get back on your man!” 

“What did you do that for?”

They both yelled at the same time, though Raditz’s order fell on deaf ears. The bandit took a swipe at Kakarot, slicing through part of his clothes and causing him to back away. Raditz dropped his saddle bag and slammed the butt of the rifle into the asshole’s temple. Lord Yamcha fell into the mud, dropping his knife and clasping his head in pain. Raditz placed a foot on the man’s chest before pointing the rifle at the approaching Tien.

“Don’t move and think really hard about whether or not your friend here is worth it...”

He stomped on the mud-covered bandit.

”...because my little friend here…”

He loaded the chamber on the rifle,

“...is a hell of a lot faster than you.”

Tien looked at his boss with a conflicted expression, but raised his hands and did not move again. Raditz looked over to his brother, who was beside the dwarf trying to find any signs of life. He wanted to admonish the kid, it was obvious the man was dead, but he knew it wouldn’t stop him. He whistled sharply to get his brother’s attention and, when Kakarot looked up, his expression was hard.

“Fill up the bag, and we’ll get out of here.” 

“No.”

No? Kakarot never told him no, and Raditz was slightly taken aback at the firmness in brother’s voice. He watched as his brother walked over to the deposed Lord, picked up the discarded knife and crouched beside him.

“Ooh, what’s this? A little blood is too much for the big bad Saiyans? You know your type loves this shit, and it’s one less person you have to share this haul with. You should be thanking me like the miserable little commoners you are.”

Kakarot looked at the knife in his hands, and over his shoulder at the deceased dwarf. A cold look came over him, and he pulled his bandana down, but the dirty desperado smiled.

“You don’t have it in you, Kid.”

The man’s tone was mocking, and Raditz pressed his foot harder on the wannabe’s sternum. But, when his brother spoke again, his voice had a resolute and unyielding edge to it. 

“No, you’re right. I don’t have it in me to kill someone like you just did. But, I _can_...make it so everyone knows what a dishonorable bastard you are.”

Raditz moved his foot as his brother straddled the man’s chest and grabbed the thief’s face firmly. Tien started to move forward, but stopped in his tracks when Raditz fired the rifle at his feet, and reloaded. 

He watched as Kakarot dispassionately, and slowly, pressed the tip of the knife into the man’s flesh. Guttural screams and pitiful pleas for mercy filled the air as Kakarot carved two, haphazard “X” patterns into the man’s once flawless visage. Blood poured down the mangled flesh. Tien turned away, a look of horror on his face. The tall man heaved heavily and vomited on in the mud. Raditz glanced down, and winced when he saw the white of bone peeking out of the mangled and torn flesh. 

Once finished, his brother rose and spit on the man’s face. 

No longer a Lord, but a sad little man sobbing in the mud.

“Hey..” Kakarot looked up when he heard Raditz’s voice. His eyes looked haunted, and his hand trembled although it still clutched the knife.  
  
“Go turn their horses loose.” 

His brother nodded, and went to complete his task without looking back.

Raditz exhaled in relief, picked up his saddle bag and began to load it up with as much as he could carry in the small bag. He spared a glance at the former lord, and pulled his own mask down. The rain had died, and faint sunlight streaked through the clouds. Smiling, he slung the rifle and the saddlebag over his shoulder and stood over the weeping mass of flesh once known as Lord Yamcha. It would be better to kill the fucker.

He pulled out his six shooter and aimed it at the man’s head, relishing the panicked look on the bedraggled bandit's face. All it would take is one bullet. His finger moved to squeeze the trigger…

“Raditz…let’s just go.”

 _There he goes using my name again._ He looked up and Kakarot was on his horse, leading Raditz’s behind him. Raditz growled and holstered his weapon, noting that Kakarot had chosen to keep the knife, and mounted his horse. 

“Go help your friend.” He called out to Tien, who immediately rushed to his friend’s side. The bandit’s hand shakily came up to grasp the tall man’s shoulder before it fell into the muck. The man was still breathing, but Raditz noted, he was unresponsive to his friend’s attempts to rouse him. Good riddance, he thought and nudged his horse to fall in line with Kakarot’s as they rode away, money in hand.

————————-

~ now ~

“Looks like rats know their own kind, isn’t that right Raditz?”

Even in the shadows, Raditz could make out the twin, red and raised X’s on the man’s face. Of fucking course this would happen. He mentally scolded himself for letting his guard down but, even in his drunken state, he was pretty sure he could take the former Lord.

“Well, look at you. Mingling with us common folk. What does this make you now Yamcha... a pisspot holder or a whipping boy?”

Yamcha gritted his teeth, and pulled back the hammer on his pistols. In place of his dandified vest and bowler hat, he now wore a green poncho with red tassels.

“I knew I’d find you boys one of these days. You know there’s quite a price on your head for robbing that stagecoach... and I hear the Sheriff in town doesn’t take too kindly to disreputable characters in his territory.”

 _Fuck_. That’s the last thing they needed right now was a smart asshole with an axe to grind.

“So, are you just gonna stand there spouting threats or are you actually gonna do something?”

Raditz hand twitched at his side, ready to draw his sidearm. Yamcha took a step forward and Raditz pulled his pistol out of its holster and fired. His shot knocked one gun out of the bandit’s hand, but he still felt the burn of hot lead piercing his skin. He yelped in pain as the blood started to pour out of his shoulder, but he pulled the hammer back again, ready to fire.

Damn. He hadn't expected the man to be a decent shot, but at this range he'd be a fool to miss. Pure fire raced up body, and little black spots began to appear in front of his eyes. This is why you didn't drink before getting involved in a gunfight. The blood always leaked quicker.

“Maybe I’ll scalp that pretty head of yours... so your brother will have to look at what real retribution looks like.”

Fuck. The bastard was going to draw this out. Fine. Let him jaw away about how great he was. Maybe he'd let his guard down.

Raditz huffed and groaned as he tried to raise his arm again. No sense in making it easy for the fucker. Another figure darkened the alley, but this time its appearance brought a malicious grin to his face which widened further when he heard a very familiar, yet harsh, voice.

“Maybe he’ll find you first.”

_BANG!_


	3. Love and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter recap:
> 
> Yamcha, a thief and murderer found the brothers in hopes of revenge. Alone, Raditz had no choice but to deal with the brigand on his own, but was wounded in the process. Shot, and down, all hope seemed lost until he saw a familiar figure in the alley.
> 
> Now: What was his brother up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lady_Red for the beta and for helping me pitch ideas. Addt’l thanks to my internet spouse, pouch! You’re awesome bby.

She said yes. Hot damn, she’d said yes.

A glance at his brother was all the time he wasted before taking his soon-to-be bride up the stairs. He’d told Raditz that this girl was different, and he meant it, but now they both wanted the same thing, and it wasn’t going to be found among the rowdy bar patrons.

She led the way to her room, as she had so many times before. This time, however, he didn't intend on just chatting for hours. When they arrived, he grabbed her hand to stop her from entering, and softly stroked her cheek with his knuckles. She leaned into his touch and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment as she enjoyed the contact. When she opened them, she grabbed his hand and led him inside before shutting the door behind them.

He shouldn’t be nervous, but his fingers felt thick and uncoordinated as he fumbled with the laces of her dress. Chi-Chi smiled and pushed him to sit upon the bed before proceeding to expertly finish what he started.

A brief chuckle wormed its way out of his mouth. He’d learned, the hard way in some instances, that playing the fool was a good way to throw people off their expectations. If people didn’t anticipate much from you, then you tended to stay beneath their notice.

Only Raditz seemed to see through the act, though he never said anything to the contrary. They both had their own ways of coping. His method was hiding behind a smile. But lately, it seemed like his brother's comfort was at the bottom of a bottle. It concerned him, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. The woman in front of him deserved his full attention and, as each subsequent layer of clothing dropped to the floor, his focus remained upon her alone.

This wasn’t some common trollop. Those were a dime a dozen. This woman was special and he could just feel it in his bones, or rather in his very soul. 

Once she was left in nothing but her thin undergarment, toned and tanned calves peeking tantalizingly beneath the hem, a slight flush appeared on her face. It brought out a slightly youthful and girlish quality to her face, which usually had a no-nonsense appearance. 

The first time he'd heard someone call her a frigid bitch, he'd abruptly risen from his table only to find that the man was laid out on the floor and clutching his manhood in a manner that had him unconsciously wincing in sympathy. 

With the door locked to prevent unwanted interruptions, and nothing but time, he rose from the bed to slowly start unbuttoning his vest and shirt. Chi-Chi worried the corner of her lip, but her coquettish grin and enticing eyes had him holding his breath in anticipation. 

Her eyes. Damn, they were beautiful. No. Beautiful wasn't the right word. Gorgeous? No, even that word seemed too common. Maybe there wasn't one, but he hoped she could see what he felt on his face. He was bare to her, open and honest in everything but his name.

Tentatively, she grazed her fingers on the exposed flesh of his chest and he giggled when she unknowingly teased a sensitive area. Instead of stopping, a devilish grin broke out on her face and she redoubled her efforts. Her nimble fingers fluttered under his armpits, causing him to chortle while backing away from her assault until he was on his back and she was on top of him.

Not to be out done, he quickly flipped her on her back and returned the favor without mercy. Chi-Chi snorted and guffawed, while trying to wiggle away. 

"Stop Goku! Stop...stop!" He paused, ready to begin again, but her eyes were bright with amusement. It was silly, sure, but for some reason this woman brought out a playfulness in him and he enjoyed the hell out of it.

It was nice to laugh _with_ her, and she wasn't laughing _at_ him. Hearing her laugh was like seeing a rainbow after a terrible storm. It didn't seem to happen often, but when it did it was a sight to behold. One worth writing songs about in his estimation.

Goku's eyes lowered to her lips, which were full and tantalizing, and licked his own to moisten them. The welcoming smile returned to her face and he accepted, mating his mouth to hers. No longer nervous, he poured himself into the kiss which was one of the first true ones they'd shared. Small teasing caresses turned into deep sweeping strokes of his tongue, and she moaned into his mouth as Chi-Chi eagerly returned his attention.

Goku felt her hands begin to wander again, her fingers hungrily exploring the hardened muscles beneath his skin. With a smile, he followed her lead as he shrugged off his vest, lowered his suspenders and tossed his sweat-stained shirt aside. He nimbly released the buttons on her undergarment, placing small kisses on the new expanses of skin that came into view. 

Her breasts, perfect, easily molded to his calloused grip as he cupped their firmness and teased her nipples with his thumbs. Nestled in the valley, a heart shaped pendant made with rose colored glass...his gift to her. She made it beautiful. 

Fuck. This was certainly better than what his meager imagination had concocted during those lonely nights with nothing but his hand for company. Her skin was soft, and she smelled like flowers. Her sighs and whimpers guided him to the right spots.

That did it. She was composed and controlled before, but she abandoned that as soon as his mouth lowered to suck and pull on the erect tips of her breasts. She was loud and damn, did it do things to him. He was going to hear those noises all night if he had his way, and he fully intended to.

A choked groan echoed in the room when, suddenly, her hand drifted lower to firmly grab and stroke his hardened cock. That was a surprise, but definitely not a bad one. He smiled roguishly and let his hand go between her legs. 

She was soaking, and his fingers easily glided in and out of her tight canal as he pumped in time with her strokes. A few times her rhythm stalled and he could see the tremors of pleasure run up her body and the muscles inside her tighten around his fingers like a vice.

Shit, he was gonna spill in his pants if they kept this up. Reluctantly, he withdrew and Chi-Chi gave a disappointed whine. 

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. You've got me."

Hastily, he let his pants fall around his ankles. It would take too long to take his boots off so he stood and pulled her closer to the edge. Chi-Chi wrapped her legs around his trim waist, and he slowly pushed his throbbing cock inside her. Goku panted with the effort, his brow furrowed and his eyes focused, but he couldn't help grinning to himself when he heard her moan loudly when his pelvis became flush with hers.

"Fuck…" 

Dear god, she even made swearing arousing. Usually he didn't care for that sort of language, but hearing it come from her perfect ruby lips was everything he didn't know he needed. 

"Goku?"

He closed his eyes for a moment to savor the feeling of the two of them being joined. Kami, her pussy was the best he'd ever felt - Soft, strong and seemingly made just for him. Like fucking heaven. He could die now with no regrets. 

"Goku?!"

That's right, that was his name. The name he told her. He'd almost forgotten. 

"Sorry Cheech, heh. Guess I got distracted thinking about how beautiful your eyes look right now."

"You can tell me later...just move!"

He loved hearing that authority in her voice. Put a gun in her hand and she'd be on par with his brother's old flame, Launch. His voice dropped an octave when he heard her command.

"Yes ma'am."

Steadily, he thrust into her tight heat. The sweat rolled down his back and made their skin slick. Chi-Chi's slim hands gripped the sheets and her dark hair spread across the white covers like a dark halo. He hooked his arms underneath her legs, propping them up in the crook of his elbows but never stopping his rhythm. 

The new angle caused her loud moans to turn into full fledged screams of pleasure. They moved together, seamlessly. Reminded him of their first dance, but now he wasn't awkwardly stepping on her feet and whirling her around the room. Now, he was taking her with him.

"Harder...uhhhh...don't you dare stop."

He didn't answer. Just followed her orders as he felt his cock harden with each one she gave. Roughly he pounded into her, enjoying the sound of their skin slapping against each other and the corresponding moan that accompanied it. Her breasts bounced with each ragged thrust, but he remained focused on his task. He wasn't stopping. Not until she fell apart or doomsday came, whichever one was first. 

A rush of liquid coated his cock. Her muscles fluttered and clamped down as a high pitched wail left her mouth and his knees almost buckled from under him as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

She didn't say a word, merely sighed with a smile and wiped the sweat from her brow. He too, exhaled happily and collapsed beside her on the bed. Chi-Chi curled up next to him and twirled her fingers in his dark chest hair. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. It didn't matter that it was hotter than Satan's front porch in here, he wanted her close.

"I-I...I love you Chi-Chi."

The words came out, with difficulty. Not because he didn't mean them, but rather he was so out of breath. That didn't seem to matter to her because she pulled his head down to place a tired, yet sensual kiss on his lips. Below, he could feel his cock stirring to life again and she smiled as she pulled away.

"You better, Goku."

He smiled in return, he couldn't help but do so when he was around her, and pulled her back towards him.

"Yes, ma'am."

\-----------------------

When he awoke, after their last enthusiastic round of love making, the sun had set and a cool breeze drifted from the opened window. Groggily, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, taking a moment to remember where he was before he felt the warm body of his intended beside him. Why was he trying to wake up, again? It was too comfortable here.

Wait...Shit! Raditz was down there! Damnation, he'd probably by snorting mad at being made to wait for so long, if he wasn't passed out at the bar that is. He rose from the bed and lit the nearby kerosene lamp. Shadows bounced on the walls as he hurriedly gathered his clothes. Chi-Chi, awoken by his noisy movements, turned over and began to dress as well. They occasionally bumped into each other, but shared a laugh and a kiss when it happened. 

"I'll see you when I get back. Just have to buy a few things and we'll be able to start our life, together."

"Goku, are you sure?" 

Her eyes held some disbelief, but she didn't pull away when he encircled his arms around her waist.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life."

He dipped his head down to claim another kiss, but stopped when he heard a commotion in the alley that was below her window.

"Looks like rats know their own kind, isn’t that right Raditz?”

 _That_ voice. He put his back to the wall and glanced, cautiously, out the window. Yeah, that was his brother down there. He couldn't really make out the second person, but he knew who it was all the same. He heard that voice in his sleep. He'd never forget the pure malice or the ear piercing screams that voice was capable of producing.

He could also see two guns glinting in the moonlight. Two guns against Raditz's one. Not good odds.

"What is it?"

Chi-Chi was dressed, her hair back in place, and she had a concerned look on her face. She kept her voice low. 

"My brother is down there. Some bastard has him at gunpoint...I've got to get down to him." 

"Here."

He turned, pulling up his suspenders, and saw her open her bedside drawer to pull out a meticulously cleaned and oiled pistol. She'd told him before that she didn't like guns, but here she was with one that was too big for her and could easily turn a man's head into a canoe. He cocked his head, confused, but eagerly took the firearm and checked it for ammo before tucking the gun into his pants. Kami, that woman... _his_ woman continued to surprise him.

"There's no time to get the Sheriff. Go help him."

Kakarot, no longer Goku, smiled and smashed his lips against hers before hopping out the window to the neighboring roof. He ran across, swaying a few times as he almost lost his balance, determined to intervene in time. Despite Raditz's ability to gain the upper hand through talking, he was not going to be at his best right now. He had to hurry. 

Two shots rang out, and he heard Raditz yell out. Shit, his brother had to be injured. He didn't make any noise after he made a kill, preferring quickness and stealth over a drawn out affair. 

Kakarot dropped down, wincing when his feet made jarring contact to the street below. He pulled the gun out of his pants, listening to the drawn out conversation echoing in the alley. The spite was clear in Yamcha’s voice, and Raditz didn’t sound good in his responses. Silently as he could, he stalked his target and cocked his lady's pistol.

"Maybe I’ll scalp that pretty head of yours... so your brother will have to look at what real retribution looks like.”

That vindictive bastard. Maybe he should've let Raditz put a bullet in his brain. He exhaled slowly, steeling himself for what he knew he had to do. With a grim determination, and a stony expression, he stepped into the mouth of the alley. Raditz was on his knees, gun raised, but even in the dark Kakarot could see the blood staining his shirt.

No. This would not be allowed to happen. Not _his_ brother. Not _his_ family. Not again.

“Maybe he’ll find you first.”

Before Yamcha could turn, Kakarot squeezed the trigger. The heavy gun kicked back, harder than he anticipated, and a loud shot rang out.

 _BANG_!

He stood like there was ice water flowing in his veins, cold and uncaring, as the bandit swayed on his feet for a moment before collapsing into the dirt of the piss soaked alley. He exhaled, releasing the breath he hadn’t known he was holding, and ran up to Raditz.

His brother was propping himself up on the wall, seeming to need a moment to catch his breath. Kakarot ran towards him, but slightly wrinkled his nose in disgust from the smell of alcohol on him. Nevertheless, he pressed his hands down on the wound to try to stop it from bleeding. With each ragged breath more of Raditz’s blood stained his hands, and seeped between his fingers. 

"Is he dead?"

Kakrot look towards the unmoving body, hoping he wouldn't have to tell his brother the truth, but he could clearly see the man's chest rise and lower. Blood pooled from underneath him. Not a life threatening wound, but it'd put him out of commission for a while. He was mightily tempted to finish the job, but right now his brother was more important.

"Don't worry about that right now."

Raditz hissed in pain when he tried to stand up, only to fall back onto his knees. When Kakarot moved forward to help him, he pushed him away with a growl. His brothers face, though pale and clearly holding back pain, was full of anger.

"Fuck! You had a clear shot. This is why we have problems.. you never finish them.Get away from me. You stink of sex. Hope it was fucking worth it."

Ignoring his brother, he lifted him up to his feet and shouldered his weight. He was losing too much blood, and windows were lighting up in response to the gunfire. They had to get out of here.

Kakarot whistled and soon enough two horses came trotting up. He hauled Raditz over to his big gelding, who seemed to understand that his rider was hurt and stood surprisingly still when Kakarot pushed him into the saddle. 

"Hold the saddle horn. I'm taking you to the doc."

"Fuck you, Kakarot. I told you it was a bad idea coming here."

"Yeah...I know."

\-------------------

His head was fucking pounding and his mouth had a horrible taste in it. Did he throw up? Was he still in that alley? Was he dead, and hell was just the feeling of being hungover?

Groaning, Raditz squinted until his eyes adjusted to the lamplight and he tried to make sense of his surroundings. 

He was indoors and it was still dark outside. The building had lots of fancy looking glass equipment and he wasn't wearing his shirt. In fact, it looked like it had been cut into ribbons. Shit, that had been his favorite one too. His shoulder had been bandaged, but still felt like it was on fire. He went to pick at the bindings but stopped when a feminine voice resonated behind him.

"Don't do that. Unless you want to die of infection. If that's your goal, I won’t stop you. But as your doctor, I highly advise against it."

He turned his head over his shoulder to regard the person to which the voice belonged. A lady? One dressed far too nicely to be from around here. A whore maybe? She didn’t seem like one though. Didn’t have that weathered and rode hard look many of them had about them. 

And Kakarot. Where was that moron? Fucking leaving that asshole alive without finishing him off. Thinking with his cock and not his head, that was the problem. 

"Don't worry, your brother is back in town.” The woman said, seeming to read his thoughts. Her eyes held a shrewdness, but her face was kind.

“He knew you'd be safe here. He just came bursting in here, hands covered in blood...yours, I'm assuming. Helped hold you down while I cleaned your wound and sewed you up. He knew I wouldn't let you die so easily. He was very concerned."

"Yeah. And who the fuck are you, lady?"

"I'm _Dr_. Bulma Briefs. Otherwise known as the person who saved your life. You're lucky that bullet went straight through. Almost knicked an artery….oh, you're welcome by the way."

A lady doctor? What kind of craziness was this? Maybe this was hell because a beautiful woman was in front of him but she was bossy and he was as weak as a baby calf.

The woman proceeded to check his bandaged and pull out a device that she placed around his heart. After a few seconds, she nodded and turned to make write on a piece of paper. His disbelief must have been written clear as day on his face because this doctor smiled with grace of a highborn aristocrat, mirth in her bright blue eyes that matched her curly hair, and nodded to her framed diploma on the wall before continuing her work.

"Fine. Thanks for not killing me _doc_. Now, I need a shirt and I'll be on my way."

Dr. Briefs laughed, which would've been a pleasant sound if it didn’t seem mocking in its delivery. 

"Honey, you're not going anywhere for at least another day. You try to get up now, you'll pass out on the floor. And you'll stay there because I can't lift your large ass back in the chair."

She had to be lying. Experimentally, he attempted to raise himself out of the chair, but no luck. His muscles gave up before he did and he collapsed. 

"Stay there, and don't try anything else please. You’ll strain those stitches and I’m not sure if you’d survive losing blood like that again. I’m not saying this for my health, but for yours."

The blue-haired doctor took a bottle and plunged a syringe into it, extracting clear liquid. 

"This will help you sleep. Don't fight it." 

The needle pricked his skin, and a liquid burn filled his veins. After a moment, the feeling wasn't unpleasant and caused his eyes to close heavily against his will.

The doctor smiled, a softness coming to her eyes. A gentle pat on his arm and she turned away, walking out of the room continuing to scribble on her paper as she exited.

Looks like he was stuck here, at least for the day. Seeing no other options, Raditz let his eyes droop and allowed sleep to claim him.

…. _Raditz, get over here. It's time you learned how to hunt…._

…. _Raditz, your brother is smaller than you. You've got to look out for him…._

... _Raditz, wake up boy!..._

"Wake up, boy."

Raditz opened his eyes, with difficulty. The first thing he noticed was that it was morning. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and bathing the land in a orangy glow. The second thing he noticed was that he was not alone. But it wasn't the woman this time, or his brother. 

Standing, in the corner and half-obscured in shadow, was the darkly clad figure of a man. He didn't seem that tall or remarkable, but Raditz felt uneasy in his presence. The man took a step forward, and soon the sun illuminated a face which held authority as well as danger. 

But that's not what had his attention. On the man's chest, a lawman's badge rested and gleamed mockingly at him in the rising sun.

 _Fuck_.


End file.
